


My One True Love

by dreamism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Na Jaemin, CEO Lee Jeno, Established Relationship, Fashion Designer Na Jaemin, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, No Angst, Top Lee Jeno, jeno has a son ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamism/pseuds/dreamism
Summary: Lee Jeno, CEO of largest tech entertainment company in Korea, and world renowned fashion designer Na Jaemin have been in a lowkey-but-not-so-secret relationship for 10 years. Their 15-year age gap has been the talks of many but they prove that age is just a number.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	1. My One True Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on twitter (@likejeno) first, where I also included social media posts from the characters as well as pictures of the outfits/venues in the story. Here, it's just text so might be easier to read. 
> 
> Whichever way you choose to read it, hope you enjoy!

_March 10th, 2031_

Na Jaemin, took the fashion world by storm with his debut runway show “SOULFINDER”, launching his own gender fluid collection, gaining attention from different fashion experts and top models. Now, at the age of 31, he has become one of the top names in the fashion industry, getting calls from big brands left and right asking for collabs, but he’s never one to compromise. 

Ever since a young age, people around him always said he would grow up being a person of his own. He never allowed social structures or other people’s expectations to shape him. He was always a free soul. It could be seen in all aspects of his life; his personality, his designs, his passions, and even his personal life with different relationships. He's always been that social butterfly, making friends so easily and always so full of love. Some people even envied him for being loved by so many, but to him, he never really felt loved. maybe there was a part of him that longed to belong. to find the one for him who will allow him to completely be himself. to accept all his love and to reciprocate it. deep down, only he could understand how much he wanted his free soul to find a shelter.

The past month has been extremely hectic for Jaemin, flying from New York to London to Milan, and then finally, to Paris. Don’t get him wrong, he’s been loving every second of it and fashion week has always been some of the most exciting weeks of the year for him. He and his team have worked endless nights on their new collection, HAVEN, a collection that Jaemin holds close to his heart. Unbeknownst to others, the collection is inspired by Jaemin’s biggest muse. His muse that has been inspiring him since the day he drew out his first design. Since the first sample clothing he produced all on his own. Since the first runway show he was able to hold. His muse that has been supporting him all throughout the years, letting his soul fly free, but also being his safe haven for him whenever he got tired of flying alone. The whole HAVEN collection is dedicated to none other than South Korea’s biggest business tycoon, Lee Jeno. The two have had relationship rumors surrounding them for years, but never once have they directly addressed them. They agreed that they don’t want the media to focus too much on their relationship, rather, they want people to see them as individuals and focus on their accomplishments. They also wanted to be more private about their relationship since they knew there would be malicious comments regarding them as a couple with a significant age gap regardless if they made their relationship public or not, but they figured keeping it private would tone it down a little. But that will soon change as the couple has a little announcement to make to celebrate their recent successes. 

Jaemin smiles thinking about their announcement to come as he looks out the car window to see the beautiful streets of Paris zoom by. His HAVEN collection brought a new wave of fans and media attention noting that the collection seems to have a timeline. And they’re not wrong. The collection includes different designs that he has created in the past 10 years, all of which he used Jeno as his inspiration. Many times when they’re together, whether its out on a date, watching Jeno work in his office late at night, going out grocery shopping together, or seeing him wake up in the morning, Jaemin would get random bursts of inspiration. At the randomest times, sometimes startling Jeno, he would pull out his little notebook and start sketching something. Slowly, he started a notebook collection of designs that he created based off of Jeno. Since this year marks their 10 years together, he decided to dedicate a collection to Jeno. Of course, only he knows this, but maybe someday, when he’s feeling in the mood, he’ll let Jeno know that the whole collection is inspired by him. And maybe he’ll even bring out the special unrevealed piece, sitting in the back of his studio, waiting for the special day when its owner will put it on. 

“Hello?”

“Hey baby, are you finished for the day?” 

“Yeah, just got back to my room, have some time to kill,” Jaemin says, with a finger to his lips, shushing his whole team that’s currently with him. 

“Well, do i have the honor to kill it with you?” 

“Hmm...Mr. CEO sure is busy today huh?” Jaemin jokes with his phone clutched between his cheek and shoulder as he and his whole team enters the airport VIP lounge.

“No big deal, just pushed a few meetings aside so i can entertain you,” Jeno jokes back and hears Jaemin scoff on the other end. “Ok ok, jokes aside. Congratulations on another successful fashion week, my love. I wish I could’ve been there to see it. I’m so happy for you and if it wasn’t for this project launch I—” 

“Hey, babe, don’t beat yourself over it. We agreed that our work won’t get between our personal lives, yeah? My team killed it on the runway, you and your team shook the whole industry with your new project launch, we’re both succeeding in our own ways, but we’ll always be together to celebrate. I’ll be seeing you very soon, okay?” Jaemin is always the first one to sense Jeno's frustrations and will always stay calm to soothe him. Despite being the younger one, there are times where Jeno gets overwhelmed too and needs someone to ground him. Their 15 year age difference has always been questioned by others, but only him and Jeno know that they make it work perfectly. There are times where Jaemin is lost and feels so hopeless, but Jeno is there to tell him that everything that he feels is valid and that it will all work out in the end because he works so hard towards his dreams. Jeno, being the big boss that he is, feels the need to constantly act strong and composed, but only in front of Jaemin he lets his walls down. No one is perfect, but they try their best to hold each other up. 

Jeno sighs, knowing he needed to hear that from Jaemin, “I'm so proud of you, Na Jaemin. And I can’t wait to tell you that in person. Oh right, you’re having your celebration dinner tonight, right? Don’t drink too much, okay? Drink lots of water before you go to sleep, maybe even get some Advil ready for the morning, you don’t want to miss your flight. Actually, you know what, keep your phone on and I'll call you to wake you up tomorrow morning, yeah?”

“Okay, _father,_ ” Jaemin exaggerates. he always complains that Jeno’s nagging is getting worse and worse as he gets older, but deep down he really doesn’t mind it at all. He knows it’s Jeno’s way of loving him and he appreciates how much he shows that he cares.

“I'll make sure to text Renjun to keep an eye out for you. But still, have fun and enjoy yourself! You deserve it.” 

“Mmk, I will. you get some rest too. I better see you at the airport tomorrow, ready to pick me up with the biggest bouquet of flowers!” Jaemin jokes as he sees Renjun mocking him on the side. He switches his phone to his left hand and nudges Renjun away with his right, to which Renjun just laughs and shakes his head at how Jaemin is so shamelessly lying with ease. 

“Oh I'll be welcoming you back with more than just flowers, baby. Don’t worry about that.”

“EHMM— okay, love you!” Jaemin stutters and feels a blush creep up his neck and spread across his cheeks as he realizes what Jeno is implying. 

_Cute_ , Jeno smiles to himself as he hears how flustered Jaemin got, “love you most, sweetheart.” After all these years, they never really lost their spark. That little flame still burns within them, and their little flirting here and there still gets them flustered.

Jaemin hangs up the phone and brings his hands up to cool down his burning cheeks, right on time before the airport’s loud speakers announce the boarding of his flight. Unknown to Jeno, Jaemin actually rescheduled his flight from tomorrow to tonight. He wasn’t lying when he said he is proud that both him and Jeno are succeeding in their own ways and making their own paths, but that can’t hide the fact that he does feel a little disappointed that they can’t be there to see each other succeed. This fashion week was so coincidentally scheduled to be the same week that Jeno’s company would be launching their new interactive stage project. Fashion weeks have always been a big part of Jaemin’s career, especially with the HAVEN collection launch. Jeno’s project is their biggest project of the year that he has been working tirelessly on for so long and Jaemin wasn’t going to let Jeno push it just for him. They both knew how important each of their achievements were, but the thought of missing the other’s event bothered them just as much. They ultimately decided to focus on their respective commitments because they knew their relationship is stronger than that. Even if they were separated by continents and seas, their love and support for each other never lessened. 

Jaemin was originally supposed to have his wrap-up dinner with his crew in Paris tonight, but instead, he was able to make some plans of his own. He contacted Jeno’s assistant a few days ago expressing his wish to have a joint celebration party for both his and Jeno’s team to celebrate everyone’s hard work. He figured if the two of them couldn’t be there for each other’s events, they might as well be together to celebrate their achievements. His and Jeno’s assistants were immediately on it to start helping him plan the whole dinner. Jeno’s team was already planning to have their celebration dinner on Saturday anyway, the day Jaemin was supposed to be landing in seoul, so Jaemin decided to fly back a day earlier with his whole team so that they could make it to the joint, semi-surprise party the next day. 

_———_

“Welcome back Mr. Na! Mr. Lee is still in his last meeting of the day, do you want me to notify him of your arrival?” Jeno’s assistant, Kim Doyoung, greets as he sees Jaemin enter the DREAM TECH headquarters building and walk towards the elevator. 

“No, it’s ok. He still thinks I’m in Paris.”

“OH MY GOD I almost forgot, secret...secret...secret” Doyoung mumbles to himself, tapping his forehead to remind himself not to let anything slip. “Oh and by the way, congrats on the show in Paris! The new collection is really outstanding.” 

“Thank you! I have some presents that I brought back for you all, but the driver’s bringing it home right now. I’ll bring it with me tomorrow night,” Jaemin says as they arrive at the top floor where Jeno’s office is. “I’ll just be waiting for Jeno in his office, hopefully it’ll be a nice surprise for him,” Jaemin winks at Doyoung as he strides past the open office space towards the CEO office in the back. 

His appearance at the office doesn’t surprise anyone anymore and the employees in the building have all gotten the hint at their relationship. Now that he thinks of it, they never announced their relationship to their coworkers either, they just assumed it was clear enough for everyone after seeing them walk out the building hand in hand, attend public events together, and maybe people caught their not-so-secret kisses too.

He pushes the large glass door open to enter Jeno’s office. He's been out of the country for nearly a month now so he hasn’t seen the office after the renovation. Jeno had mentioned it to him and showed him pictures on the phone, but seeing it in real life was even nicer. Jeno used to always complain that his office, which used to be his father’s before Jeno took over, is too dark and old-fashioned. To which Jaemin would always jokingly say that it’s not too far off from Jeno’s age. The newly renovated office is much more sleek and bright, with the main colors being black and white with gold accents. 

Jaemin sets his coat down on the purple velvet sofa in the middle of the room, which he notices is the same sofa that Jeno’s dad left for him in the office. _This stubborn old man still misses his dad, huh,_ Jaemin smiles to himself. Although Jeno doesn’t show it, he relies a lot on the people close to him. His father guided him throughout his life to become a man of his own. In the beginning, many questioned his abilities and whether he could handle a company when he was still in his 30s, but with the support and trust of his loved ones, he took over the company and soard. In the past few years, he has been able to expand the company to the worldwide market and establish himself in the business world. He has since been acknowledged by many to be one of the youngest and most successful businessmen of his time. Back then, when he just took over the company, they were only focused in the marketing fields and some businesses with entertainment companies. Since then, he has been able to venture into the tech industry and the entertainment world. With their latest launch of their interactive stage, their company has been highlighted by different media outlets to be successfully innovating how technology can be used with the arts. Although the public likes to paint him to be a successful, powerful, yet mysterious business tycoon, he hasn’t always been able to fully enjoy his successes. 

Unbeknownst to others, Jeno didn’t have the best experiences with relationships. Romantic relationships, that is. He had his close circle of friends, reliable business partners, and trusting acquaintances, but never a lover. Sure, he’s been on dates here and there and a few relationships throughout college, if you could even call them serious relationships, but he mainly just kept to himself. As he got older and busier with work, his love life was completely thrown out the window. His friends tried setting him up with people and if he even looked at someone for a second longer when they went out to the bar together, his friends would push him to go ask for their phone number. It always resulted in people being more interested in his status and money or they were just there for a one night stand. Which he didn’t complain about because hey, a man has his needs too. But it slowly made him lose hope that he would ever find someone he could want to be with for life. Every time he thinks there’s hope, their true character peeks through and he realizes they were in it for the money all along. But if you were to ask the Jeno today, he would tell you the wait and failures were worth it.

———

Jaemin takes his time walking around the newly renovated office room, seeing that there’s new additions that he couldn’t really see from the pictures Jeno sent. He walks over to the small kitchen space hidden in the corner and decides to make himself a cup of coffee. He notices the coffee machine is the one that he had been telling Jeno to get because of its variety of types of coffee it can make, but next to it is a stack of 3 mugs, all with a big letter “J” engraved on it. He smiled to himself thinking how Jeno probably asked Doyoung to get these specially made. He grabs the one on top, leaving the other two in the stack. As he waits for his coffee to be brewed, the poster on the wall above the counter catches his eye. It's the first magazine cover shoot that he worked on as the assistant stylist. It was Jaemin’s first big day as an assistant stylist since it was his first real job out of college. He was excited and nervous to be at such an important photoshoot and he would be near famous models? He never even dared to dream about that. The thought of being in the same room with so many talented, famous, _and good looking_ people made him nervous. He made sure to get to the studio a bit earlier so he could show that he was committed to doing his job right. Of course, as a new assistant, his job was nothing more than packing and unpacking clothes, sorting through the different outfits, and helping sew together last minute pieces, but he was still happy to be on the job nonetheless. The day started to get busy as soon as the models and camera crew arrived and Jaemin constantly on his feet to tend to everyone’s requests. It was busy but the day was going a lot smoother than he imagined. 

It was the last set of outfits to shoot and they would be done for the day. He was asked to carry the suitcases back to the car and bring in the last stack of clothes to the changing rooms. “Excuse me sir, can you get the door for me?” Jaemin silently cursed himself for trying to bring all the clothes in one trip as he realized he didn’t have hands to open the door anymore. 

“Huh? Me?” 

“Yes you. Can’t you see my hands are kinda full. Could you open the door for me, please?” It's been a long day and Jaemin was starting to get a little impatient with the oblivious man in front of him. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Yeah, let me get that for you,” the man says as he quickens his footsteps to get to the door first. 

“Thanks,” Jaemin gives a slight nod to the man holding the door for him. “Are you one of the models? I haven’t seen you on set yet?”

“Oh no no, I’m not one of them. And you...you must be Mr. Nakamoto? The head stylist for today’s shoot, right?” 

“Mr. Nakamoto? Oh no, that’s my boss. I’m just one of his assistants, Na Jaemin.” He places the pile of clothes on the sofa in the room and extends his hand to the man who is now leaning on the frame of the door watching him. 

“Nice to meet you, Jaemin,” the man says as he meets Jaemin’s hand in the middle, “Lee Jeno.” 

Only later did Jaemin find out that the first magazine shoot that he worked on was also the first magazine issue that Jeno’s company took over and was assigned to manage. 

———

Jaemin smiles at the memory of their meeting. They have both grown so much since then and have also grown to become each other’s. Neither of them really believed in love at first sight and maybe it wasn’t really love at first sight, but deep down, they both felt something click the minute their eyes met. Maybe it wasn’t love, at least not yet, but there was definitely something that drew them closer to each other. Something luring them in to make them want to get to know each other more. 

The beeping of the coffee machine draws Jaemin out of his daydream mode to see that his coffee is done. He brings the mug with him as he makes his way towards Jeno’s desk. Jeno has a pet peeve of keeping everything organized a specific way and is strict about not having other people use his desk. Well, except two people, they get a pass. 

Jaemin takes a seat in the large leather chair behind the big glass work table, placing his coffee in front of the two big computer screens. He notices there's a bunch of sticky notes stuck around the edge of the screens, most of them being reminders of what needed to be done and different meeting schedules, but he notices a few being more cheeky and playful. He grabs a pen and writes a note of his own. “You’re doing great, honey. And you look great in those glasses, so stop taking them off and squinting!” He giggles a little at the mental image of Jeno having to squint to read his message. 

He looks around the computer screens and finds a nice little empty spot at the top right corner of the slightly bigger screen, right next to a messily written note, “hehehe you said i could use your computer for a bit so it’s not my fault i downloaded PUBG :P”.

———

“That was your last meeting of the day, sir,” Doyoung said as he handed Jeno the notes from the meeting. “Oh, and your son also called a few minutes ago saying that he will be coming over in a bit.”

“Alright, if that’s it then you can go home early today. It's a friday, go have fun with your friends or something,” Jeno said as he patted his assistant on the back. 

“Thank you, boss! You have a fun weekend too,” Doyoung said with a little teasing smile and a small glance towards the CEO’s office.

“Hah, very funny. What fun am I going to have on a Friday night? Anyways, I’ll see you tomorrow at the wrap-up dinner! Feel free to bring friends!” Jeno waves him off and sighs as he turns around to push his office door open. _Ahhh another lonely night but at least Ji_ —his thoughts get cut off and he swears his heart stopped for a second when he literally, physically, gets attacked by someone as he steps foot into the office. Before Jeno’s brain could even react, his hands instinctively reacts to catch the weight that is now wrapped around his waist.

“I HEARD YOU OUT THERE! How dare you say you’re not going to have fun when you have me here?!” Jaemin originally planned to keep it short and sweet and just surprise Jeno by sitting in his office chair, but as he heard Jeno and Doyoung’s footsteps get closer and then hearing Jeno’s voice, his excitement couldn’t be contained anymore. It’s been nearly a month since they saw each other in person and although they’ve been together for a long time, every passing minute apart feels too long. 

“WHAT THE FU—baby, what? Oh my GOD you scared me. You don’t come back until tomorrow morning, though?” With one hand carrying Jaemin under his butt and the other wrapping around his waist, he walks the two of them over towards the sofa.

“What’s the fun in being in Paris when you’re not even there with me?” Jaemin pouts, “Sooo I figured it would be much better to just come back to you!”

Jeno chuckles at Jaemin’s cute tone and sits down on the sofa with Jaemin straddling his lap. Once in a while, when it’s just the two of them together, Jaemin would pull out his famous little pout and look at Jeno with those big watery eyes. He knows exactly what it does to Jeno and he knows how to use it to his advantage. It’s been years and never once has it failed him. After a few moments of just holding each other and letting the stress escape their bodies, to the point Jeno questions if Jaemin fell asleep on him, he pats Jaemin’s butt a few times to get him off his lap. 

“Mmm please...just let me stay like this for one more minute. Feels nice,” Jaemin mumbles with his face still hidden in the crook of Jeno’s neck. 

“Baby, I need to change out of this suit, please, I can't cuddle with this suit still on.”

With one last inhale of Jeno’s cologne and natural comforting scent, Jaemin stands up and pulls the man below him up with him off the sofa. “Ok ok, go get changed. your son’s coming over in a bit and i already booked a table for dinner.”

“Wait, how did you—of course he would tell you he’s coming and not me,” Jeno huffs dramatically and goes towards the small room attached to his office. 

“Yeah, I called him when I was at the airport in Paris.”

“YOU TOLD HIM YOU’RE COMING BACK EARLY AND NOT ME? AND THAT BRAT DIDN’T EVEN TELL ME EITHER??”

Jaemin, who’s now back on the sofa with his mug in hand, almost chokes on his coffee from laughing at Jeno’s muffled yelling from across the room. 

———

The father and son duo never failed to bring out each other’s most dramatic sides, always finding something to bicker about, but everyone around them can see how much they love each other. Jaemin knows how much Jeno likes to say his son is annoying him again, but he also knows there’s no one who cares more than Jeno. He noticed the small picture frames and polaroid pictures on Jeno’s desk earlier. Especially the one right in the middle of the desk, between the two computer screens. It's the first picture that the three of them took together, on the day Jaemin first met Jeno’s son.

At that time Jaemin and Jeno had been dating for nearly a year and Jeno felt it was the right time to have Jaemin meet his son. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried. His son had been the most important person in his life at that time. 

He was 29, turning 30, and his parents kept pestering him about marriage and having kids. His parents had always been very understanding with him and his relationships and he was always open to them about his struggles of finding someone he could trust, but it’s true that he was getting to an age where marriage and children were naturally a topic of conversation. He never thought much about it and his parents' words never really hit him, until the day he met a two-year-old baby boy. He had round little cheeks and was taller than the other kids around him. The kids were all in music class and he was the only one jumping and bouncing rather than just standing there singing along. Jeno felt something, and he thanks whatever it is, telling him that this kid is the one. After that day, he started visiting the little boy frequently and sometimes even spending time with him alone. The teachers were telling him that the little boy would sometimes ask where Nono is and if Nono was going to go visit him today. The two had an undeniably strong bond after just a few weeks of getting to know each other. Eventually, Jeno signed the papers and brought the little boy home with him. it was definitely rough at first. raising a kid is a lot different than hanging out with a kid for a few hours each day, but Jeno knew he was taking on this responsibility of being a single father and he was committed to do the best he could. 

By the time he and Jaemin had started officially dating, his son had already turned 9. he tried easing into their conversations about the idea of having another person in his life, but the boy was still having a bit of a hard time understanding. “So a mommy?”

“Well...umm...he’s not really a mommy…”

“So another daddy!” The little boy’s eyes lit up at the thought of having not just one daddy, but two, playing with him.

“Yea—well...not quite yet...but yes, let’s hope so, eventually...”

Their first meeting wasn’t as awkward as Jaemin had thought it would be. He was extremely nervous since he knew how protective Jeno is of the little boy and how extremely important he is in Jeno’s life. He definitely wanted to leave a good impression but he also wanted to be casual with the little boy and make sure he’s comfortable with him. 

Jeno always talked about his son with him, so he knew the boy pretty well just from the stories he’s heard. He had also video called Jeno once and his son happened to be next to him. He asked Jeno to tilt the phone over a little so he could see the boy and the boy could see him. Jeno passed his phone over to his son, to which the little boy just responded with, “wow...he’s so pretty, daddy. He has pretty pink hair too!”

The day finally came and they decided to meet at Jeno’s apartment for dinner. Jaemin had nagged Jeno to send him a list of things his son liked, but the only answer he got back was dancing. He wasn’t much of a dancer, so he settled on baking a chocolate cake and bringing the latest sample of a design that he had been working on, size custom made for the little boy. 

By the end of the night, all you could hear from the little boy was “Nana, look at this”, “Nana, come here”, and “Nana, did you know…” To say the boy was obsessed might be an understatement. Jeno was more than happy to see that his son was getting along with Jaemin, but he couldn’t help but feel a little bit sad seeing that his son had probably always wanted another parental figure in his life, but he just never mentioned it since Jeno never brought it up. 

———

As Jeno started taking over more tasks in the company and slowly transitioned to take over his father’s role as CEO, Jaemin helped him more with taking care of his son. He would pick him up after school and bring him back to his studio. Then drive him back to Jeno’s apartment to cook dinner and then put the kid to bed. 

On good days, Jeno would be able to get home early enough to join them for dinner or spend some time watching TV together, but some days, he would get home to find Jaemin asleep on his couch, too tired from waiting for him to get home. Jaemin never left before he got home since he wasn’t going to leave Jeno’s son at home alone. It was a warm sight to see someone waiting for you at home, but Jeno still made a mental note to talk to Jaemin about other options.

They ended up having a pretty serious argument over it. Mainly because Jeno suggested getting a nanny so that Jaemin didn’t have to work so hard taking care of his son. But Jaemin took it more personally and thought he wasn’t doing a good enough job. Which was definitely not the case. They ended up having a few awkward days where Jeno would come home to Jaemin sending his son to sleep and leaving without a word, or the little boy would already be in bed, so Jaemin would leave as soon as Jeno walked into the apartment. To think of it, it really wasn’t a big deal, but neither of them backed down. Eventually, Jeno ended up asking his son for help. “Hey kid, I’m going to have to ask you for some help.”

“Ok...what is it, dad?” The little boy sat up in his bed, looking at his dad confused. 

“Well...umm..how do you like spending time with Nana?”

“I love it! He always cooks really good food for me, especially that one he made tonight. I think it was spam mayo fried rice?”

“I’m glad you liked it, sweetheart. But, how would you like it if Nana stayed over for longer?”

“Longer? ...That’s true, Nana has been leaving earlier these days. He rushes me to bed and leaves as soon as you get home…” The boy looked down and started playing with the corner of his blanket. “...Dad? Did I do something to make Nana sad?”

“No! No, definitely not, baby. It—actually...daddy said some things that made Nana sad and I feel really really bad that Nana is sad. And when we do something that makes someone else sad, we have to apologize, right?”

The little boy looked up at his dad’s sad eyes and nodded firmly. “Daddy should apologize. But Nana will forgive you. Nana told me a secret, but I’ll tell you and that will be our secret!” The boy leaned closer to Jeno and pulled his neck to bring his ear closer. “Nana told me he likes you, daddy.”

Jeno pulled away in shock and a blush creeps up to his cheeks as his son leaned back into bed giggling.

Him and Jaemin have already established their relationship with each other, but he didn’t know why he never expected Jaemin to tell his son about it too. And now he feels a little guilty that he never had a proper conversation with his son about his relationship. 

“But Nana also said he still likes me the most!”

Jeno smiled at the little boy who’s now trying to hide his excitement under his blanket. “Of course, we all love you the most. I love you and Nana too.” 

“And I love daddy and Nana too!”

Jeno cleared his throat and remembered the real topic he was going to talk to his son about. “So...sweetie, would you like it if Nana lives with us?”

“Live with us? Like stay forever?” 

“That is if he agrees too. But yes, I was thinking, we can ask Nana to stay with us here, yeah?”

“Yes! Yes yes yes!!” The boy bounces up and down on his bed and jumps around Jeno. 

_Let’s just hope he says yes._

It’s a Friday night, and previous Friday nights, Jeno would always ask Jaemin to stay for the weekend or at least for the night. Sometimes they would have a movie night together with his son and they would all fall asleep in the living room. Or sometimes when his son was already asleep, he would take Jaemin to his room and leave him too tired to move from Jeno’s bed, eventually falling asleep comfortably in Jeno’s arms. Not that Jaemin ever minded. But this is the first Friday since they got into their little argument and Jeno was getting a little nervous as he heads home. He managed to get off work a little earlier and stopped by the florist next to his company to pick up a nice bouquet of pink roses. 

As he steps into the quiet apartment, he notices that there’s still plates of food covered in plastic wrap saved for him on the dining table. The light in the living room is dimmed and the volume of the TV is barely audible. He tiptoes out of his shoes, slides on his slippers, and carefully walks towards the living room. He notices the little bump in the blankets on the couch being illuminated by the soft glow of the TV. He places the flowers on the coffee table in the middle and squats down on the floor in front of the peacefully sleeping figure on the couch. 

“Jaem? Hey baby, wake up,” Jeno hushes and strokes his fingers through Jaemin’s hair, careful not to startle him too much. 

Jaemin instinctively leans into the touch and hums, “Jeno?”

“Hi, baby. Sorry to wake you up. It’s not comfortable to sleep on the couch, let’s get you to bed, okay?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be heading home,” Jaemin says softly as he pushes himself up from the couch.

“Hey, Jaem?” Jeno cautiously helps Jaemin get up, but wraps his arms around him before he could try and escape. “Please, stay with me.”

Jaemin stays silent. He desperately wants to stay too, but maybe a part of his pride was still telling him to leave. 

“I’m sorry for what I said a few days ago. I know you’ve been doing so much to help me and it was my fault I didn’t consider what you could be feeling if I just suddenly asked you to not take care of my son anymore. I appreciate you so much. More than you can imagine, baby. But you don’t deserve the burden of having to take care of a child. You have your career and your own life. You’re still so young and have so much potential. I just don’t want you to be wasting your time taking care of a kid when you could be doing so much more with your life.”

“Jeno, he’s not just _a kid_ . He’s _your son_. That means I will take care of him with you. I want to help you and I love the kid too. He’s been so sweet and not a hassle at all. I still get my work done in the studio and in fact, he keeps me great company,” Jaemin sighs as he feels Jeno’s hold around his waist tighten. “I know you feel guilty because you feel like you threw this obligation to me, but I want you to know that I don’t see it as a burden. He’s a lovely kid and has a beautiful soul, just like his dad.” Jaemin softly wipes away the few tear drops that managed to escape and slide down Jeno’s cheek. 

“You’re really an angel sent to save me. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“Babe, you deserve all the love. And I’m sorry too, for lashing out at you. I thought that maybe I wasn’t doing enough and--”

“No. Baby, you’re more than enough. I can’t thank you enough. You’ve been doing so much for the past few months. And I promise, from now on, we’ll start doing this together.” Jeno had been keeping it in the whole time. He was piled with so much work and he so desperately wanted to prioritize his personal life, but it was getting harder and harder. He didn’t want Jaemin to feel neglected and was worried that Jaemin would get tired and eventually leave him. 

“We’re in this together, Jen. Don’t be too hard on yourself. I love how we work and how our relationship is. You can always talk to me and lean on me when things get tiring. You’re not alone.” 

Jeno remembers the flowers that were forgotten on the coffee table. He turns around to pick it up and bring it in front of Jaemin. “Jaemin, baby, I love you so much. And thank you. For everything.” 

Jaemin finally lets out the tears that he has been holding in too. At first he wanted to prove to Jeno and all the people questioning their relationship, that he was serious about it. That he wasn’t just in it for Jeno’s status. He truly loves Jeno with all his heart and he has grown to love his son more and more everyday. Slowly, it became part of his routine to take care of the little boy, and he loved every moment of it. The father and son were becoming his home and his happiness. 

“Jaem...umm...I-I’ve been wanting to ask you...Would you be willing to move in with me? Both me and the kid love you so much and want you to live here with us. But if you don’t feel comfortable yet or feel like it’s not the right time yet I won’t—” 

And he was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his.  
  
“Is that a yes?” He whispered against Jaemin’s lips. Too scared to ask too loud in case he would be met with a harsh cold “no”. 

“Silly. Of course. Yes, I would love to—ahh” Jaemin giggled as Jeno suddenly stood up with Jaemin still in his arms, walking towards _their_ bedroom now. Jaemin could only hold onto Jeno’s neck for support and planted more kisses on his neck and cheek. 

_Thank you for being my home, my love_

_I’ll be your home._

———

The memories of first meeting Jeno’s son when he was still young warms Jaemin’s heart. He was so scared that the kid wouldn’t want another person to be in his and his father’s life, but to their surprise, the kid loved his Nana. 

Until one day, as Jaemin was still in the kitchen finishing up making dinner, he overheard a little voice in the living room talking with his dad, who came back from work early. “Daddy...can I call Nana papa now?”

“Sweetheart, you have to ask Nana that,” Jeno replied with a chuckle and ruffled the boy’s outgrown bangs.  
  


“Hey boys! Time for dinner!” Jaemin yelled from the dining room, cutting off the father and son’s conversation. 

The little boy immediately ran over and crashed into Jaemin, hugging his waist and hiding his face into Jaemin’s chest. “Nana...will you be my papa?” The boy asked in a tiny muffled voice.

“Yes, baby. It’s my honor to be your papa.” He didn’t even realize his eyes were getting watery until he looked up and met the same teary eyes that were looking at them from across the room. _So this is what it feels like to be home_ , Jaemin smiled to himself and left a kiss on the top of the little head that was still buried in his chest. 

The kid looked up with a beaming smile, “I can finally call you pa—”

  
  


“PAPA YOU’RE BACK!!” The yelling brings Jaemin out of his thoughts again. The glass door to the office swings open and a tall boy runs into the room before he could react. 

“My baby Jisungie!! I missed you—aahh” Jaemin is attacked and tackled into the sofa just as he was about to open his arms to invite Jisung into them. 

“I missed you too, papa,” Jisung mumbles into Jaemin’s shoulder. “I wish I could’ve said fuck school and went to Europe with you—wait...is dad here? Was I supposed to call you Mr. Na?”

“Oh sweetie, it’s ok,” Jaemin laughs at the boy’s nervousness, “no one else can hear us. But yes your da—”

“Yes, your dad is here, thanks for noticing,” Jeno butts in sarcastically as he walks towards the sofa, now changed into more casual wear. 

Park Jisung and Lee Jeno, the two who formed a strong bond from their first meeting, is now the dramatic father-son duo that Jaemin has to deal with on the daily, and he wouldn’t want it any other way. 

Since the first time Jaemin and Jisung met, the two clicked right away. Jaemin opted for Jisung to call him Nana since he felt Mr. Na was a little too formal. To this day, Jaemin still feels a rush of warmth and happiness filling his heart thinking back to when Jisung first called him papa. The feeling of being approved as Jisung’s other father and the feeling of being whole. 

However, they all agreed that in the presence of other coworkers or in professional settings, Jisung would still refer to Jaemin as Mr. Na. Mainly due to the fact that Jeno and Jaemin’s relationship was never made public and Jeno didn’t want unnecessary gossip about Jaemin spreading around the company and for it to become a burden for Jaemin. 

“Ok,” Jaemin says as he gives Jisung’s butt a few pats, “get off me now, big boy. We have a dinner reservation to get to.”

———

The restaurant was their all-time favorite when it calls for a special celebration. Jaemin had first discovered it when he was looking for a place to celebrate Jeno’s 40th birthday. It’s a small restaurant located on the top floor of the building. It’s on the fancier side, but not to the point where you have to be super dressed up. There’s 3 sides of ceiling to floor windows overlooking the city lights and all the tables are placed a good distance apart to give people a sense of privacy. For Jeno’s 40th, Jaemin had arranged it with the manager to have the whole restaurant booked and he invited all their family and close friends to surprise Jeno. 

For today, he booked a table at the place simply to have a nice dinner and to have a small celebration with just the 3 of them, but unknown to Jeno, he actually booked the rooftop patio for their celebration party tomorrow night. While he was still in Paris, he called Doyoung and Jisung to let them know that he and his team would be flying back early and having a joint celebration with the two teams. Jaemin was also thinking maybe they could use this chance for a special announcement regarding his and Jeno’s relationship, but he still has yet to ask Jeno about that.

“Hey babe?” Jeno calls out to Jaemin who’s swirling the glass of wine in his hand and looking out the windows at the city below them. 

“Hmm?” Jaemin looks towards Jeno, who has the same pink cheeks as him since they finished dinner and have been drinking wine for the past 20 minutes. Jisung on the other hand, who became their designated driver, was just chewing on the ice from his coke and scrolling through his phone. Throughout the years, he has learned to block out his parents when the time comes. As he got older, the couple started getting more brave with showing their affection in front of him and would sometimes act like he doesn’t exist and get a little too intimate. He has since learned to just block them out before they could block him out. 

Jeno gently took Jaemin’s left hand into his own across the table and started mindlessly playing with the silver band on his ring finger. “Are you ready?” 

Jaemin didn’t need to ask to know what Jeno was talking about. He looks back at the soft smile that reached Jeno’s eyes, losing himself in the eyes that are filled with certainty and love. “Whenever you are, honey.”

Jeno smiles and leans down to place a lingering kiss on Jaemin’s knuckles. “You think the world can handle it?”

“Well, they better.”

———

_February 11th, 2031_

Before Jaemin left to New York for the start of fashion week season, Jeno had planned a small weekend getaway to Jeju for just the two of them. It was a much needed break for both of them before they get back into the hectic work life again. 

“Oh my god, it’s beautiful here,” Jaemin gasps as he enters their room in the small resort hidden in the mountains. 

“You’re beautiful,” Jeno says, earning a light slap on his chest from said beauty, to which he just grabs the hand and leaves a soft kiss on the knuckles. He walks over to set down their suitcases, discretely slipping a few items into the nightstand drawer, and takes a seat on the bed to continue observing the view in front of him. 

“Jeno, I’m serious. How did you find this place? It’s so pretty...oh my--and we have a hot tub on the patio?!”

“Calm down, baby. There’s a lot more to this trip than just this hotel. But, I did some research and also got some help from Hyuck.” Jeno chuckles and walks towards the patio to where Jaemin is standing by the railing. 

Lee Donghyuck, Jaemin’s best friend since college and Jisung’s favorite uncle, or so he claims to be. He has been with Jaemin through his relationship with Jeno and watched them grow as a couple, so of course, Jeno had him on board with the plans he has for this Jeju trip. 

By the time the couple got back from their dinner in the hotel restaurant, the night was getting dark and a bit chilly, and the both of them were already changed into the hotel robes.

“Would you like to join me in the hot tub?” Jaemin says innocently, but his finger that hooks onto the belt of Jeno’s robe suggests otherwise. 

“My pleasure, sweetheart.” 

The two of them settle in the nice hot tub, with Jaemin settled between Jeno’s legs and back against Jeno’s chest. Jeno, being the romantic he is, had sprinkled some rose petals and essential oils in the hot tub and brought out a bottle of champagne with a platter of macarons. His one hand playing with Jaemin’s fingers in the water and the other gently running through Jaemin’s wet hair. They sit comfortably in silence, with their matched breathing and the soft rumble of the jacuzzi being the only noise surrounding them. 

After a few more rises and falls of Jeno’s chest that Jaemin can feel against his back, he moves slowly out of Jeno’s hold and moves to straddle his lap. He turns around to see Jeno with his head tilted back and resting on the ledge of the tub, still with his eyes closed and arms open, waiting for him to finish moving around. Once Jeno feels that the weight on top of him has stopped moving, his hands go back to gently holding Jaemin’s waist under the water. 

Jaemin takes this time to closely admire Jeno’s features. He brushes through the wet locks, pushing it back and leaving a kiss on the forehead. He hears Jeno hum softly in response, which encourages him to keep going. He gently slides his finger down Jeno’s perfectly sculpted nose and leaves a small peck at the tip. He brings his hand up and lets his thumb gently brush past the pretty little mole under the man’s right eye, leaving another kiss. He then dips down to leave two quick pecks on each corner of the lips, but immediately pulls away to see if he gets a reaction for the man below him. To no surprise, the man opens his eyes after waiting for the final kiss on the lips that never comes. 

Jaemin laughs at the furrowed eyebrows and finally leans in to meet the slightly puckered lips. He feels Jeno relax again and smile into their kiss. Just as he feels Jeno start to deepen the kiss, he pulls away again, with a little fun thought in mind. He spots Jeno’s half finished glass of champagne next to them and decides to have a little fun with finishing it. He takes a sip of it and dips his index finger in the remaining liquid in the glass. He hovers the finger over Jeno’s lips and watches the drop of champagne land directly onto the plump bottom lip and slide down the chin. Just as the drop is about to travel down Jeno’s neck and to his collarbone, he catches it with his lips and follows the little wet trail up the neck and back to Jeno’s lips. Jeno, who has had his eyes closed the whole time, calmly waits for Jaemin to finish his little naughty trick as he draws small circles on the younger’s hips in the water. 

“You having fun there, baby?” He says as he feels Jaemin’s lips leave his. 

“Hmm—but it’s not fun to play alone,” Jaemin softly says, lips brushing against Jeno’s. He feels the grasp on his hips tighten and his lips being sucked into another kiss, but this time deeper and with a purpose. He slowly starts moving his hips and grinds down harder, drawing out a low moan from Jeno’s lips, giving him the chance to slip his tongue past the older’s lips and share the sweet taste of the macaron he just ate with him. Almost instantly, Jeno takes back the control and moves one hand up to gently cup the back of Jaemin’s neck, while the other stays on his hip to hold him down. Jaemin threads his fingers through the wet hair as Jeno lips start to slide down his neck and suck harder on some spots.

“Baby, you taste sweeter than the macarons,” Jeno says against Jaemin’s skin, leaving another trail of butterfly kisses long the side of his neck. He sucks harshly against a spot right under Jaemin’s jaw as his hands start to slowly slide down and past the waistband of Jaemin’s shorts. 

“Jen—please…”

“I got you, baby. Hold on tight. Let’s bring it inside.” 

Jaemin wraps his legs tighter around Jeno’s waist and arms around his neck as he feels himself being lifted out of the hot tub. 

Jeno walks the two of them back inside and into the large bathroom. They let go of each other to strip off swim trunks and immediately, Jeno swoops back down to pick up Jaemin by his waist and walks them into the glass shower.

They stand close to each other, almost morphing into one, under the warm shower, lips against each other’s and hands roaming around on warm skin.

“Babe, it’s slippery...not in here…” Jaemin says, hands holding onto Jeno’s bicep for balance as his knees start to get weak.

“Just hold onto me, I won’t let you fall.”

By the time they finished one round in the shower and actually got to the showering part, Jaemin was already leaning his whole body weight against Jeno for balance. 

Jeno still made sure to help Jaemin with massaging lotion onto his whole body and blow drying his hair before carrying him to bed.

They collapsed on the bed, Jeno having his arm wrapped around Jaemin’s waist and Jaemin having his head resting on Jeno’s other arm. 

Jaemin stares at Jeno’s closed eyes, closely examining every feature under the dim light from the nightstand and mindlessly draws circles on Jeno’s bare chest, tracing out the small red marks he left earlier. “Tired already, old man?” 

“Old man? Do you need me to leave you breathless again?” 

“Show me what you got.”

“Oh you’re not ready for this old man, baby.”

It was already way past midnight and they were coming down from their second wave of highs. Jeno moves slightly and draws a small whine from Jaemin who’s still under him. He leans down and places a lingering kiss on his forehead and pushes himself up to pull out of him. 

He leaves to clean himself up in the bathroom and comes back with a warm towel to wipe Jaemin down. He sneaks the nightstand drawer open as his other hand glides the damp towel up Jaemin’s thighs and around his hips. 

He reaches into the drawer to bring out a little box and a bottle of lotion to help Jaemin moisturize again since all the lotion that was previously applied was sweated off again. He carefully massages every part of Jaemin’s body. From his legs to his hips. From his shoulder to hands. Massaging every individual finger. The thumb. Index finger. Middle finger. Then, the ring finger. And suddenly, Jaemin feels a foreign coldness on his finger as Jeno moves onto his pinky. 

His eyes shot open and stared at Jeno, who acted like nothing happened, but the sly smile on his face gave him away. Jeno feels Jaemin’s questioning gaze on him but he takes his time to finish massaging Jaemin’s right hand too. 

He finally finishes his massaging job and goes back to take Jaemin’s left hand in his own. He plays with Jaemin’s fingers for a bit before he looks up to meets Jaemin’s eyes.

“Na Jaemin. Marry me.” 

“What—I...Lee Jeno! Aren’t you supposed to be asking me and not just stating it like that?” Jaemin whines with a pout, but does nothing to draw his hand back. 

“Why? Were you planning on saying no?”

“Well...no…”Jaemin looks down at their joined hands and smiles as he sees the silver band, perfectly fitted on his fourth finger, shining brightly even under the dim lights. 

“Na Jaemin.” Jeno tilts Jaemin’s chin up with his other hand to have their eyes meet. They lose themselves in each other’s loving gaze for a moment, before Jeno breaks the silence again. “My love. If you asked me 11 years ago, if I would one day get married, I would confidently answer ‘no’. If you asked me 10 years ago, on the day we met, I would tell you ‘I hope so’. And if you ask me today, would I get married? I would answer in a heartbeat ‘yes’. But that’s not all up to me, because now I have to share that question with you. So, my love, Na Jaemin, will you marry me?” 

“Yes. Yes! A million times, yes.” He’s already a crying mess right now but he can’t bother to care when all he wants to do is tell the man in front of him how much he loves him. 

“Thank you, baby. Thank you for giving me the chance to love you. Thank you for loving me. You’ve brought me happiness and love, and you’ve shown me what it’s like to have a real home. Thank you for being my home.” 

Jaemin reaches up to cup Jeno’s face and brings him down for a kiss. The kiss is deep and passionate, full of love and warmth. 

They lose track of how much time has passed and they don’t remember when they fell asleep. But as long as they’re in each other’s arms, none of that matters anymore. 

_It feels good to finally be home._

  
  
———

_March 12th, 2031_

“What do you _mean_ you can’t come?” Jeno whines as he leans on the door frame to his and Jaemin’s shared walk-in closet, watching Jaemin rushing around the room to get ready.

Jaemin just laughs at Jeno’s cute whiny tone. It’s at times like this when Jaemin feels like he’s the older one and needs to be taking care of Jeno and wonders what Jeno’s employees would think if they saw this version of their “strict and harsh” boss. 

Jeno had thought that since Jaemin is back home early, he would be coming with him to attend their celebration party, but to Jeno’s dismay, Jaemin told him this morning that his team has planned their own celebration too and very coincidentally, the party would be starting an hour before Jeno’s. 

“Awww, my baby~ Don’t be sad, I’ll see you tonight,” Jaemin coos at Jeno’s little pout and walks over to leave a kiss on it. “Now, please move out of the way so I can get my outfit together.” 

Jeno huffs and has no choice but to go back to sitting on their bed, eagerly waiting to see what outfit Jaemin is going to wear. He was able to see all the videos from fashion week and see all the outfits, but while he was watching the models walk around, he couldn’t help but picture what Jaemin would look like wearing them. 

“Babe! Close your eyes!” 

“Jaem...I’ve already seen all—”  
  
“JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES!”

“Ok, yes sir. Eyes are closed.” 

He hears a little click clack walking a few steps closer to him, indicating the small heels that Jaemin is probably wearing with the outfit. 

“Ok...open your eyes.”

Jeno slowly opens his eyes and lets his jaw unconsciously drop as he sees Jaemin standing in front of him in all his glory.

“Sooo...thoughts?” Jaemin says, giving a little spin for Jeno to see the full outfit.

“W-wow...damn my baby looks good,” Jeno stutters, not knowing how to form the correct words anymore. “Was this part of the HAVEN collection?”

“Yeah, this is the same outfit that the first model wore in Milan. Jeno...did you even watch?” Jaemin crosses his arms and fakes a little disappointed look.

“No, it’s— I mean, yes, I did watch. But it just looks different...it looks even better on you.”

Jaemin wasn’t expecting another compliment to be returned and feels a little warmness creeping up his cheeks. 

“Ok ok, you can stop staring now. You can stare all you want later tonight,” Jaemin says with a wink and walks over to leave a kiss on Jeno’s cheek. “I’m heading out now. You have fun too tonight!” 

Jeno places both hands on either side of Jaemin’s jaw and pulls him down for a proper kiss before he could escape. He leaves Jaemin’s lips with a small tug on his bottom lip and presses a few more kisses all over Jaemin’s face, ending it with a loud slap on his ass, “You behave tonight. Don’t drink too much and call me immediately if you need me.”

“Yes sir, don’t worry, I’ll be safe.” 

“I love you, baby. Be careful on your way there,” he reminds again as he’s walking Jaemin to the front door. 

“I know, I know. You really don’t need to worry. I’ll see you in a bit!”

Jaemin gets into his car and calls Doyoung on bluetooth as he backs out of their apartment garage. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Doyoung! I’m on my way now. Are you there yet?”  
  
“Yeah, I just got here and so did Renjun. Oh, and I think your friend, Donghyuck? He came with Renjun too.”

“Ah yes, I told them to come help too. And Jisung should be getting there soon too.”

“Ok, awesome! The patio space is basically done being set up now, I think we just have to go over some menu items and we should be good to go!” 

“Cool! I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

Everything is set and ready to go now. The restaurant did an amazing job setting up the rooftop patio exactly the way Jaemin had wanted. Cozy sofa chairs for everyone to lounge around in. Some string lights and candles to give the whole place a nice warm tone. And to top it all off, some of Jaemin and Jeno’s favorite dishes from the restaurant were set up in a buffet style.

Most of the people from his and Jeno’s teams have arrived, mingling and getting to know the people from the other team. Now, all they have to do is wait for the other main star of the night to arrive. 

“Hi everyone, can I get your attention for just a quick second?” Jaemin clears his voice a little and stands on his tippy toes to get everyone’s attention. “Alright. So, this will be quick since Jeno and I will probably have our little speeches after he gets here. But, I just wanted to thank everyone’s cooperation with this last minute plan to have a joint party. I will explain more about why we decided to have a joint party after Jeno gets-”

“Jaemin, Jeno’s coming!” Doyoung interrupts in a hushed voice. “Did you want us all to hide or what’s the plan?”  
  
“Ok then everyone, I’ll continue what I was saying later but you all just keep doing what you’re doing. Jisung, come with me, we’ll go hide,” Jaemin says as he pulls Jisung by the arm with him to hide behind the fireplace.

“Hey everyone! Sorry I’m a bit late, I-why is there so many—”

“SURPRISE!” Jaemin and Jisung both yell as they pop out from behind the fireplace and attack Jeno from the back. 

“How...What? Baby, you lied!” 

Jaemin laughs as he sees the realization on Jeno’s face as he remembers there’s other people here. But Jeno’s face immediately softens when he sees how happy Jaemin is from surprising him. 

Jaemin gives Jeno’s cheek a small peck and whispers a quiet, “Are you ready?” into Jeno’s ear. To which Jeno just interlaces their hands together as his response. 

“Ok, to continue on to what I was saying. Thank you everyone for coming to our joint celebration—”

“ _Our_ what?” Jeno interrupts but gets shut up by Jaemin’s finger to his lip.  
  
“Yes, our joint celebration for the successes of both our teams. As you all know and can tell, Jeno had no idea that this was happening—”

“ _They_ know and I—” Jeno wants to complain but shuts up after seeing Jaemin’s warning glare. 

“I planned this behind Jeno’s back since I wanted to give him a little surprise and plus it’s a pretty last minute decision, but I really wanted to celebrate our achievements together. As you all know, DREAM TECH just successfully launched their new project and my team and I just came back with my crew from our amazing fashion week trip with the new HAVEN collection. I thought it would be nice to get everyone together and have a nice party to celebrate us all. I just want to say to my team, thank you all for your hard work. There’s not enough words to describe how amazing you all are. Enjoy this little party and the small break that we have, you all deserve it!” Jaemin says with a beaming smile as everyone else cheers and claps. 

“Oh, and there’s another special announcement that we would like to make but I’ll let Jeno take it away first.” Jaemin looks towards Jeno and gives him an encouraging nod. 

“Well...I am still a little surprised that this is happening since just a little over an hour ago we were at home and Jaemin said he wasn’t—” he realizes he’s starting to ramble a little, but quickly focuses back when he feels Jaemin squeeze his hand a little tighter. “Anyways, I just want to say, I can never thank you all enough. This team has brought me so much and I appreciate all of your hard work and dedication. Everyone has been working tirelessly towards this project launch and I just want to say, you all are amazing. And to Jaemin’s team. I watched every show and you all are stunning. Like...wow…”

He gets a small chuckle from everyone with his sincere astonishment. 

He looks at Jaemin again and is met with the same eyes that never stopped showing him love. The eyes that give him strength and hope. The eyes that ground him and support him whenever he needs it. But, instead of taking that strength and continuing on with what he was going to say, he decided to let Jaemin take the lead. He lifted their joint hands and left a lingering kiss on the back of Jaemin’s hand and whispered against it, just so the two of them can hear, “announce it to the world, baby.”

Jaemin smiles and turns back to everyone who is now looking at them with the same soft and admiring eyes. “The other reason that I wanted to have everyone gathered here tonight is because we owe everyone an announcement. You’ve all probably figured it out already, but yes, Jeno and I have been dating for quite a long time now. 10 years, in fact.” 

“YEAH! YOU GO BEST FRIEND!” Donghyuck shouts with his fist pumping in the air, but Renjun is fast to put both his hands over Hyuck’s mouth to shut him up. 

Jaemin smiles to see his two best friends trying to tackle each other in the back. He feels a rush of happiness course through his veins as this long kept not-so-secret secret is finally let out. He turns around to meet eyes with Jeno and continues on to the part that no one knows yet, “Just recently, before I left for fashion week, Jeno and I went on a small trip to Jeju. There, we took our relationship to the next step...We’re engaged now!”

“WE’RE GETTING MARRIED!” Jeno yells and feels Jaemin hide his face in his chest. The feeling of finally announcing their love to the world brings another wave of happiness running through his body. He can’t hold back anymore and cups Jaemin’s face in his hands and squeezes the cutely flushed cheeks, leaving a kiss on the pouty lips while everyone around them hollers and cheers. 

“I love you, Lee Jeno,” Jaemin whispers against their brushing lips. He lifts his eyes and looks back into the shining eyes that never stopped showing him love. 

“I love you, Na Jaemin,” Jeno says, ending each word with another kiss on Jaemin’s lips. “And I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m proud of you too. I’m proud of _us_.”

The night ended with laughter and happiness all around. It’s safe to say everyone had a good time, seeing that Hyuck had to be dragged out by Renjun because he didn’t want the party to end yet. Everyone was congratulating Jeno and Jaemin on their engagement and couldn’t wait to see what the wedding would be like, considering world famous designer Na Jaemin is the one getting married, the outfits are sure to be stunning. 

Jeno and Jaemin waited to send everyone off and told Jisung it was okay for him to leave too since their driver was coming to pick them up. 

“You ready to go, _fiance_?” Jeno said with a smirk. 

“I can’t believe it...I’m not gonna get used to that.” Jaemin playfully rolled his eyes, but that didn’t hide his beautiful smile, shining brighter than the stars in the night sky. 

“Good. Don’t. Because it’s going to be _husband_ real soon.”

“Well, soon-to-be husband, I still have another little surprise for you waiting at home,” Jaemin says as he comes closer and buttons up the top button of Jeno’s shirt that has fallen open throughout the night. 

“Whatever it is, I can’t wait.” He pulls Jaemin closer by the waist and engulfs him in a warm hug.

Once they got home, Jaemin pushed Jeno to shower first and told him that he was going to get his last little surprise ready, but instead was immediately dragged along to the shower.

As soon as they got out of the shower, with Jeno still having only a towel around his waist, Jaemin pushed him to sit on the bed before he went into their walk-in closet to find the item that he had been hiding from Jeno ever since he brought it home from his studio before he left to Paris. 

“Stop staring at my ass and close your eyes,” Jaemin warned as he digs through his suitcase. 

Jeno just laughs and obediently closes his eyes. 

After a few more shuffles, he hears Jaemin come closer to him. 

“Ok babe, open your eyes.”

Jeno slowly opens his eyes and sees Jaemin holding up a suit he has never seen before. It’s a deep blue with soft velvet details covering the whole suit. Under the light, it almost seemed as if the suit gave off its own shimmery glow. The outside layer went down to mid-thigh length and was tied around the chest by a rope detail with gold accents. 

“Do you like it?” Jaemin asked carefully, still focused on Jeno’s shocked expression.

“Baby, it’s—wow, it’s beautiful. Did you design this? Why have I never seen this before?”

“Well, it’s kind of a long story…”  
  
“I have all the time in the world for you,” Jeno assured, pulling Jaemin down on his lap and carefully setting the suit down on the bed next to him.

“So...as you know, I launched the HAVEN collection during fashion week. Well, there’s actually a story behind this whole collection and it’s something I hold close to my heart,” Jaemin explains as he looks at Jeno who looks back with his warm eye smile. “All the pieces in the collection are from a special sketchbook of mine. I started that sketchbook when I drew my first ever design back when we first started dating. It was one of our first few dates when we went to the coffee shop near your office. You were standing outside the shop when I was walking across the street towards you and just looking at you standing there, I started to imagine what it would look like if one day you were to wear something I designed. So, starting then I would draw down whatever I had in mind whenever I would see you and get inspiration, until I filled the whole sketchbook with you and eventually made it into its own collection. The collection is called HAVEN because you are my safe haven, Lee Jeno.” 

Jeno could help but bring Jaemin in for a quick kiss after hearing that small confession. 

“The piece that I just showed you is the first design that I ever drew out. The one that I pictured in my head when I was walking towards you from across the street. But this time, I want to see you wearing it when I walk towards you down the aisle.” Jaemin sees Jeno smile with glassy eyes and holds back his own tears thinking about how far they have come. From ten years ago when he was still struggling to find inspiration and the motivation to start his design career, to now, having his own works being presented at prestigious fashion shows and earning praises from all over the industry. And all of this, he did with Jeno by his side, supporting him through it all, being there with him when he would go through creative blocks and wanted to give up, picking him back up and giving him the strength to believe in himself again. The world can say whatever they want about their relationship, Jaemin and Jeno will always make the perfect pair. 

———

_June 2nd, 2031_

It’s the night before the big day and currently the whole wedding party and their families are all staying at the hotel where the wedding will be held tomorrow. Despite Jeno’s complaints, Jaemin requested that the two of them stay in different hotel rooms on different floors before the wedding. Mostly because he felt that this added element would make the big reveal of his wedding outfit all the more surprising. And yes, Jeno has yet to see Jaemin’s outfit. Not even a single detail has been revealed to him and honestly, the curiosity is eating him alive. 

Jisung, despite being over the age of what you would expect for a ring bearer, was still given the role since both Jeno and Jaemin feels that Jisung has played a big part in bringing them even closer together to become a family. Also since they weren’t going to make him have to choose who’s best man he was going to be. 

Jaemin, along with his family and his best man Donghyuck (who won the role by winning rock-paper-scissors against Renjun), were all staying on the 7th floor of the hotel. Jeno’s side of the family and his best man Mark were staying on the floor below. 

Jisung was originally given the option to stay with either Jeno or Jaemin, but ended up being dragged to stay with his favorite uncle Hyuck.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

“Papa? Can I come in?”

“Yeah, come on in.”

The door cracks open and Jisung’s head pops in. “Hey papa, I just wanted to give you something...like a wedding gift, I guess.” 

“Oh baby, you didn’t have to,” Jaemin coos as he scoots over on the sofa to give space for Jisung, who definitely has something hidden behind his back. 

“I want to. And I already asked dad about it too, he said you would love it.” 

“Alrighty then, I’m excited to see it!” 

“Umm...papa, can you close your eyes? And place your hands in front of you.”

Jaemin chuckled at his nervousness but still closed his eyes and held both his hands out in front. 

He feels something being placed on his palms and he opens his eyes. It’s a big white folder with the words “For Na Jaemin” written on it. He looks up to see Jisung’s eager eyes looking back at him, waiting for him to open it. 

He slowly opens the folder and immediately feels tears streaming down his face. His hands are already shaking before he even notices and he sets the folder aside to pull Jisung into a crushing hug. He feels tears hitting his neck and realizes that Jisung started to cry too. 

“My baby, I-when did you do this?”

“I asked dad about it while you were traveling for fashion week and he helped me so I could get the papers. He’s already signed his portion too.” Jisung pulls away slightly to wipe away his own tears so he can properly look into his papa’s eyes. 

“So, papa, will you officially be my papa? Forever?”

“Yes. Oh my baby Jisung...yes!” 

Beside them was the folder with the papers that just needed Jaemin to fill out his portion and sign, which he did immediately after he calmed down and stopped his tears. On the papers at the top of the page, the bold font read “Report of Adoption”. 

_Park Jisung’s official parents, Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin._

———

_June 3rd, 2031_

“Jaemin? It’s Doyoung. Can I come in?”

“Yup, the door is open!”

Doyoung walks in holding a box and envelope in hand. “Jeno asked me to give this to you.”

“What? We already agreed no wedding gifts, what the heck is this?” Jaemin stood up to walk over to see what Doyoung was holding. 

“He just said I have to deliver it to you safely, so please just take it,” Doyoung says, handing over the items. “Ok, now my job is done. I’ll see you in a bit Jaemin!” Doyoung shouts as he quickly flees the room, giving Jaemin no choice but to keep the gifts. 

Jaemin walks back to sit on the sofa and opens the box to see a beautiful diamond necklace, shining brightly and reflecting off every ray of light in the room. He stares at it in awe, stunned by how beautiful it is. 

He slowly sets it down to open the envelope that came with it to see a letter written to him.

_Dear Na Jaemin,_

_My love, I can’t wait to call you my husband and I can’t wait to be your husband. I can’t wait to see you. I know you’ll look gorgeous, just like you always do._

_I know we said we’re not getting wedding gifts for each other, but I saw this necklace when I was getting the engagement ring and I just couldn’t hold back from getting it for you. It was shining so bright and so pretty, it reminded me of you. But I know you’ll put the diamonds to shame._

_I love you. And I can’t wait to marry you._

_Love,_

_Your soon-to-be husband, Lee Jeno._

“Hey Jaem, are you ready? It’s almost time!” Hyuck called out from outside their changing room door.

“Yes, hold on! Just putting on my shoes!” 

A minute later, the door opened, revealing Jaemin wearing his full wedding outfit, looking absolutely stunning. The ivory outfit was covered in glitter, making Jaemin seem like he was glowing with a bright halo around him. The deep v-neck suit shows off his prominent collarbone and toned chest. The suit closes in at the waist, outlining his figure perfectly. The high waisted flare pants compliments his long legs and perfectly hugs his butt to show just the right amount of curve. 

“Damn...Lee Jeno that fucker got lucky,” Donghyuck said with a laugh. 

Jaemin laughed at his best friend’s ogling eyes that kept on looking him up and down. “Woah there, I’m a taken man now,” he joked as he put his arm around Hyuck. “Okay, let’s get this show on the road!” 

The ceremony part of the wedding was to be held in the afternoon with only close friends and family in attendance. Both Jeno and Jaemin wanted to have a more private ceremony and share the beautiful moment with the most important people in their lives. 

They went through different venue spaces ranging from beachside resorts to historical castles, and ended up choosing one that they immediately fell in love with. The minute they walked in, the whole space felt grand and welcoming, but still giving a sense of comfort within the beautiful white stone walls. The space was just enough for their ceremony and Jaemin could already picture how all the flowers would be hanging from the chandelier, giving the whole space a pop of color. Just by looking at the staircase leading down towards the aisle to the altar, Jeno could already imagine standing there watching Jaemin make his grand entrance down the steps. They didn’t even need a second thought, this place was the one for them. 

“Welcome everyone, to the beautiful wedding of Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin,” Yuta’s voice comes through the microphone.

Nakamoto Yuta, Jaemin’s first boss at his first job as an assistant stylist. While Jeno and Jaemin were still getting to know each other, Yuta played a significant part in connecting the two. Even after Jaemin decided to be a designer of his own, he still kept in close contact with Yuta and the two often worked together during fashion events. He got the couple’s invitation to be their wedding officiant a month ago and was honored to take on the role.

The orchestra music fades out as Yuta goes on with his opening, “Today, we gather to celebrate the love of Jeno and Jaemin, as they embark on their lifelong journey together.”

The music comes back on again softly, indicating the arrival of Jeno and Jaemin’s parents. Jeno’s parents come in first and take their seats in the front row on the right, followed by Jaemin’s parents making their way to the left. Since Jeno and Jaemin decided to keep their wedding party small with just their two best men, Hyuck and Mark, the two make their entrance together and take their places on either side of Yuta. Finally, with the entrance of Jisung as their ring bearer, the wedding party is complete. 

All eyes are towards the staircase now, waiting for the arrival of the grooms. 

Slowly, along with the flow of the soft music coming from the orchestra, Jeno makes his way down the staircase. The beautiful deep blue suit catching onto the sunlight coming through the windows and giving off a shimmer. His smile softens when he meets the eyes of his and Jaemin’s parents, who give him an encouraging smile and nod back. He’s already feeling a little bit emotional and has to tilt his head up for a quick second, but continues his confident strides down the aisle, taking his spot on Yuta’s left. 

The orchestra music slowly comes to a stop and the melody of _Can’t Help Falling In Love_ starts playing. The time has come. 

Jeno takes a deep breath to keep his emotions at bay and steady his already racing heart. He lifts his gaze to see Jaemin gracefully making his way towards the top of the staircase, where he stops briefly and lowers his head for a moment, seemingly taking in a deep breath as well. Jeno feels his heart stop for a split second before completely running wild. He can no longer control his crazy heart anymore, nor does he try to keep it calm. The emotions flow naturally the second Jaemin raises his head again and locks eyes with him. This is real. This is happening. They are getting married. 

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can’t help falling in love with you_

Jaemin slowly but confidently comes down the steps and towards the aisle. He dreamed of this moment 10 years ago, when he was crossing the street to meet Jeno and could only wish that a day would come where he would be walking down the aisle towards him. Now, that day has come, the feeling more magical than he could ever imagine, and it’s all real. Jeno is standing at the end of the aisle by the altar, wearing the suit that he designed specifically for him, waiting for him to reach his side.

Their eyes never leave each other, mirroring each other’s loving gaze. Jaemin feels like he’s in a dream, feeling weightless like he’s floating, but he squeezes his hands together even tighter to bring himself back to reality. The journey down the aisle feels long, yet his racing heart makes it feel like he sprinted the whole way.

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

Jaemin reaches the altar and takes his place to the right of Yuta, across from Jeno, who’s looking at him with eyes glistening with love. 

“You look absolutely gorgeous, baby,” Jeno whispers, causing the tips of Jaemin’s ears to turn pink and a beautiful smile to blossom on his face. 

Yuta looks at the couple lovingly and begins the ceremony. “To begin, I want to invite everyone to close their eyes and think of your favorite memory with Jeno and Jaemin. Together, we surround our beautiful couple with warmth and support.” The whole room takes a peaceful moment of silence. “Do these two have your blessing?”

The whole room responds in a unison “yes”, including Hyuck’s "OH _HELL YEAH"_ , causing the whole room to fill with laughter. 

Yuta turns to his sides to look at Jeno, then Jaemin, “Jeno and Jaemin, are you ready to exchange your vows?”

“Yes.”

“More than ever,” Jeno and Jaemin respond in unison.

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

Jeno and Jaemin had agreed that they weren’t going to write vows in advance. They didn’t want to stress out over trying to write something “perfect” before the wedding and decided they would just follow their hearts and say whatever feels right in the moment. Besides, their relationship didn’t need too many words to explain, they knew in their hearts how much their love each other and how they will always be the one for each other. 

_Na Jaemin,_

_The love of my life. The star of my life. The light of my life._

_The first 36 years of my life, before I met you, I didn’t believe I would find love._

_People say you experience 3 stages of love in life; the love your parents give to you, the love you share with your significant other, and the love you give to your children. From the minute I was born I was surrounded in a family full of love and I am so grateful for that. At the age 29, the world blessed me with Jisung and I was able to give him all the love I could provide as a father. But I had slowly lost hope in finding someone to share my love with me for the rest of our lives, until finally, at the age of 36, I met you, who’s standing in front of me right now, looking like an angel the heavens sent to bless me. I knew from the start that you are the one I would try to fight for and the one I will love for the rest of my life._

_They say you don’t know love until you experience it. And I’m glad I have the honor to experience it with you._

_You have taught me that it is okay to feel weak at times, because we will fight through it together and become stronger. You have been there to help me get through the times when I feel the world is crashing down on me and charge me with the energy I need to keep going._

_I love you, baby. More than anyone can imagine. More than I could ever imagine. But falling in love with you is so easy. Loving you is so easy. The you that sometimes thinks you’re not doing enough, which is so not true. The you that is so strong and independent. And all the yous in between. I love all of you._

_You never show it, but I know sometimes the things people say about us get to you._

_I’ve thought to myself before, if I let you go, you wouldn’t have to worry about what people say anymore and maybe you will be able to find someone else. But I was selfish, and sometimes, love is selfish. Because I can’t let you go. I know you could be happy without me, but I will do anything and everything I can to make sure you’re even happier when you’re with me._

_The past 10 years have been the best 10 years of my life and I know that as long as I’m with you, all the remaining 10 years to come will be just as amazing._

_You’re my home. And I’ll always be here to be yours too. For life._

_I love you so much, Na Jaemin, with my whole heart._

_Lee Jeno,_

_I was never one to dream about how my wedding day would look like. I never imagined how the venue would be decorated, what my outfit would be, or who would be standing in front of me. But once you came into my life, all of those dreams started rushing into my mind. I wanted to have my wedding venue covered with beautiful flowers, I wanted to design both our wedding outfits, and I wanted to be standing at the altar, with you in front of me. To think that this is all happening right now still blows my mind a little, but thank you for making all my dreams come true._

_When we first met, I was still young and lost, but you guided me to become the person I am today. Never once did you hold me down, you always let me fly free. You gave me the courage to do whatever I want and to test my limits to keep going higher. But whenever I fail and fall back down, you’re always there to catch me. You are my home that I will always go back to. And I will always be here to catch you whenever you fall too. I’m so proud of you, honey. You are the most fearless and passionate person I know._

_At 21, I was young and inexperienced. I worried that I wasn’t enough and that I was too childish. But you have shown me what it’s like to have someone who supports me in everything that I do, who appreciates the smallest things I do, and who loves me for who I am. You never fail to reassure me, whether it’s telling me that you’re proud of me for my new designs, or telling me that I’m pretty when we go out for dinner._

_Never once did I feel that I have to change something about me because I know whatever I do or say, I will be safe with you._

_Just looking at you right now, I feel so safe and loved._

_Whether it’s 10 years ago, 4 months ago, or right now, I will always be ready to spend the rest of my life with you, because it’s with you._

_It’s you and me till the end, babe. And my baby Jisung too, I love you too._

_Looking at both you and Jisung, I know this is my family for life._

_Lee Jeno, I love you, unconditionally._

Jeno and Jaemin kept their eyes locked through their tears as they finished their vows to each other. Every single word came from deep within their hearts, holding their precious love for each other that no one else could imitate. It felt as if the moment was locked, no one else in the room except for the two of them, looking into each other’s eyes and seeing nothing but love and their own reflection. They both mouthed another _I love you_ at the same time, causing them to giggle at their synchronization. 

Standing behind them, Hyuck was already drowning in tears and had a handful of tissues. Mark was still trying to keep it in but couldn’t hold back the few escaped tears. Some people in the seats were in tears as well, others looking at Jeno and Jaemin with fond eyes, and some, like Jisung, were bouncing in their seats in excitement. 

After letting the couple have their little moment, Yuta stepped closer to them again to finish the final portion of the ceremony. 

“Just like me, I know everyone else in the room can feel the beautiful love that Jeno and Jaemin share.” Yuta took a pause and turned to look at Jeno, “So now, Lee Jeno, do you take Na Jaemin to be your husband?”

“I do,” Jeno answered, without a pause.

“Na Jaemin, do you take Lee Jeno to be your husband?” Yuta asked, now facing Jaemin. 

“I do,” Jaemin answered without any hesitation, eyes still locked with Jeno’s. 

“Then at this time, we will invite Jisung to present the wedding rings,” Yuta said, gesturing for Jisung to come up to the altar. 

Jeno and Jaemin had gone to pick out their wedding rings after announcing their engagement to the world. They wanted their rings to be more personal so they decided to get the help of a jeweler and design their own. The two silver rings each have 3 diamonds engraved into the band, representing Jeno, Jaemin, and Jisung, their perfect little family. Inside the band, the letters “ _J &J _” are imprinted. 

Jeno carefully takes out the slightly thinner one of the two rings out from the cream colored velvet box. He turns back to face Jaemin and takes his left hand, sliding the shining band onto his fourth finger. He looks back up to see Jaemin’s face completely lit up with his bright, beaming smile. Jeno brings Jaemin’s hand up to his lips and leaves a lingering kiss on his fingers, feeling the cold band against his lips. 

Without letting go of Jeno’s left hand, Jaemin takes out the other ring in the box and slides it onto Jeno’s ring finger, right where it fits perfectly. 

They look down at their interlaced fingers, two newly added rings shining just as bright as the smiles on their faces. 

Their moment gets briefly interrupted by Yuta announcing, “Jeno and Jaemin, you have now sealed your vows to be joined in marriage with your rings. Now, with the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I pronounce you married. You two may now seal your love with a kiss.”

Jeno’s hands immediately come up to cup Jaemin’s face and Jaemin’s arms automatically wrap around Jeno’s waist, pulling the two of them even closer together, without an inch apart. Everyone is cheering and clapping, but all they can see is each other. They both lean in, meeting each other’s lips in the middle, feeling a strong current flowing through their bodies. The moment they have been waiting for. The moment that seals their promises of eternal love for each other. The moment that marks their new beginning as a wedded couple. And they can’t wait to start their new journey as husbands. 

_I promise for the rest of my life, you’re my last love._

Their reception at night was more of a celebration for everyone. They had all their family, friends, and coworkers there to celebrate their love with them. Ever since Jeno and Jaemin officially announced their engagement, different news reporters and media outlets have been trying to get the latest news on the power couple. Some even went out of their way to try and get news about their wedding, but Jeno and Jaemin rejected any form of coverage of their wedding ceremony. They wanted the ceremony portion to be completely private and intimate. As for the nighttime reception, they wanted it to be a fun time for everyone, so they didn’t mind too much if the news and photos do spread. 

They’ve lost track of how long they have been going around making stops at all the tables and thanking everyone for coming. Every table has made them do _something_. Their coworkers have mainly just bombarded them with questions about their relationship and cooing at how cute they look together. Their families praised how well they compliment each other and blessed them with their best wishes. Their friends, however, had a little more fun with their questions, most of them being a little too intimate, causing Jaemin to hide behind Jeno in embarrassment and Jeno having to give them vague answers, leading to another round of teasing. 

By the time they get to have some time to themselves, they’re already tired out but also at a good level of tipsy. 

“My love, may I have this dance?” Jeno stands up once he hears the song playing and extends his hand towards Jaemin.

Jaemin giggles at the action but still places his hand in Jeno’s, “I would love to.” 

They make their way to the center of the dance floor as the song _Dear True Love_ is playing in the back. They hold each other close, eyes only focused on each other, as if they’re the only ones in the room. Jeno leans forward a bit to close the distance between them, their foreheads resting against each other and nose slightly brushing. 

“I love you, baby, so much,” Jeno whispers, breath hitting Jaemin’s lips.

“I love you too, my one true love,” Jaemin says against Jeno’s lips and finally closing the last gap between them. 

_Nothing else matters when I’m with you. What little that I have to give, I will give it all to you. You’re my one true love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end of the main story, but there's still a little bonus in the next chapter ;)


	2. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER: Honeymoon
> 
> Things get a little steamy ;)

Jaemin wakes up to the sunlight shining directly in his face. They were probably too busy and forgot to close the curtains last night. 

_ Last night _ ...Last night, he and Jeno got married. Last night, they vowed to love each other for life. Last night, they proved all the doubts wrong and showed that their love is unbreakable. 

Which leads to him now, waking up in a strong embrace by the sleeping man behind him. His back against a warm bare chest, legs secured between a stronger pair from behind. He tries to move the arm that’s holding him so that he can get up to close the curtains, but the arm clings onto him even tighter. He smiles at how Jeno always unconsciously holds him with a protective arm over his waist, even in his sleep. Since he can’t get out of the hold, he turns around instead, so that he can get away from the bright sunlight by hiding his face into Jeno’s chest. His body is still a little sore, but the warm hand that is now on his lower back eases the discomfort. Jaemin places his hand on the bare skin and feels the steady rise and fall of the chest underneath his palm. The sunlight catches onto his ring for a split second, winking at him like a small reminder of the day before. 

He traces the outlines of Jeno’s body with his eyes, leading up to the perfectly sculpted face. Jaemin brings his hand up to gently trace the arch of the eyebrows, down to the tip of the nose, leading to the curve of the lip. He rubs his thumb against the slightly swollen lower lip and is just about to glide his finger down the chin when his hand is suddenly stopped by another hand. 

“You seem to have quite the amount of energy this morning, baby,” Jeno says, voice still a bit rough after just waking up. He winces when he opens his eyes and tries to adjust to the brightness, but smiles softly when his eyes focus in on Jaemin, his heart skipping a beat when the sun reflects off of the shiny silver band. “Good morning, my beautiful husband.” 

Jaemin blushes at the title but still tilts his head up to leave a kiss on the waiting lips, “good morning, honey.” 

They continue basking in the warmth of being in each other’s arms for a bit longer until Jaemin’s stomach makes a small growl. 

“Sounds like someone’s hungry,” Jeno chuckles as he rubs Jaemin’s stomach. “Let’s call room service, yeah?”

“Mmm, before that, let me put on something to wear.” Jaemin gets out of bed, still naked from the night before, earning a whistle from Jeno who’s shamelessly staring at his figure from behind. 

There’s still one more surprise Jaemin prepared for Jeno. Along with the designs of their wedding outfits, he also designed a special little outfit for their wedding night. Since he didn’t get the chance to wear it last night, it’s not too late to wear it now. 

“We’re just having breakfast baby, you don’t have to wear anything too—"

Jeno chokes back his words when he sees Jaemin walk back out again. His pretty angel is glowing. The pink silk robe is wrapped loosely around his body, revealing just the right amount of his smooth skin. It’s tied around the middle, showing off his small waist but covering the marks left from last night. 

Jaemin giggles seeing Jeno’s gaze linger on him, and teasingly walks to Jeno’s side of the bed. 

“This is the last unrevealed design of the HAVEN collection. Designed by yours truly, specifically for our wedding night. But  _ someone _ was a little too excited last night and I didn’t get a chance to put it on,” Jaemin pouts a little, knowing what it does to Jeno. “But, I guess wearing it for breakfast will do.” 

“How ‘bout I just eat you instead, hmm?” Jeno pulls Jaemin closer and makes him place his legs on either side of his hips. Plump little butt, barely covered by the robe, sitting on Jeno’s bare abs. 

“But I just put this on,” Jaemin whines, but not completely against the idea of having to take the robe off again. 

“It’s ok, I want you to keep it on.” Jeno wastes no more time and pulls Jaemin down to have their lips meet again. His hands slip under the silky fabric and tightly grips Jaemin’s hips to hold him down. 

Jaemin slowly pushes himself up and starts trailing his kisses down Jeno’s chest and towards his lower abdomen. When he finally reaches the growing hardness, he leaves a few more soft kisses before tugging on the waistband with his teeth and looking back at Jeno with his sparkly innocent eyes. 

“Jen...please…”

“Please what, baby? Use your words.” Jeno smirks, lifting up Jaemin’s chin with his thumb and index finger. 

“Do whatever you want…” Jaemin hums, lips still dangerously close to Jeno’s dick. “Just please don’t ruin the robe.”

Jeno chuckles and pulles Jaemin up, flipping their positions and caging Jaemin underneath him with his arms on either side of the younger’s head. “We’re gonna take it nice and easy, baby. We still have a flight to catch in a few hours.” 

Jeno sticks by his words, entering Jaemin nice and slow, decorating his chest with more bright reds that complimented the darker ones from last night. 

Even after the night before, Jaemin can still feel the slow stretch, so addicting and making his body scream for more. His hands tightly grips onto Jeno’s arms and legs hook behind Jeno’s lower back, urging him to push in faster. 

“You’re gorgeous, baby. Doing so good for me,” Jeno starts speeding up his rhythm and holds himself up on his elbows to admire Jaemin’s expressions change with his speed. 

“Y-Yes, Jen…feels so good, p-please—” 

“I got you, love, just hold onto me,” he leans down to leave kisses all over Jaemin’s face.

He lifts Jaemin’s legs and hooks them over his shoulder, nearly bending the younger in half, finding the perfect angle to take them both even higher. 

“Babe, please— I-I’m gonna—”   
  
“Together baby.” His thrusts start to lose its rhythm but he makes sure it hits just the right spot for Jaemin. He leans down to kiss the younger, who’s mouth slightly parted and panting heavily, looking completely fucked out. 

The ride out their highs, Jeno still deep inside Jaemin, calming their breathing together in each other’s arms. 

“I can stay like this forever,” Jeno says, leaving kisses all over Jaemin’s shoulders.

“Jen, I feel so sticky…”

Jeno laughs but doesn’t move from their current position. “Not like  _ this _ , but in this feeling, in this moment with you. I want to stay forever.” 

“I mean...we are leaving for our honeymoon later. We’ll be gone for a month too, with nothing else to worry about,” Jaemin says as he brushes Jeno’s sweaty bangs out of his eyes. 

“Hmmm...what if we extended it?”

“...Extend? For how long though?”

“As long as we want, sweetheart,” Jeno says with a light peck on Jaemin’s nose. 

“I can adjust my schedule, but can you Mr. CEO?” Jaemin playfully asks, already knowing Jeno’s answer. 

“Anything for you, my love. Doyoung can handle it. Plus, I can finally get Jisung to start learning some things and help out too.”

“No. You are not asking Jisung. My baby is already busy enough with college,” Jaemin says with a light slap on Jeno’s chest. 

“ _ Your _ baby, huh? What about me?” Jeno slightly rocks his hips, reminding Jaemin of their current position and laughs when he sees Jaemin hold back a moan. “I swear, that brat is so spoiled by you,” Jeno complains, but with no bite to his tone.

They stay in bed for a little longer before they move to the bathroom to clean up. They still have a flight to catch in a few hours. 

First stop: Greece. Next stop: the rest of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't plan for this to be pure fluff but i was in such a soft fluffy mood so this happened:))  
> thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave any comments!


End file.
